


Perfect

by Misslashylassy



Category: South Park
Genre: COVID 19, Christmas fic, Covid Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Parents, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslashylassy/pseuds/Misslashylassy
Summary: The year hadn’t been ideal, far from it actually. 2020 has certainly thrown Tweek and Craig for a loop or two.It started with a pregnancy and a pandemic, and everything just got more complicated from there.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: South Park Mpreg Discord Secret Santa





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuineapigQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/gifts).



> This is a secret Santa gift for the lovely GuineapigQueen!

The year hadn’t been ideal, far from it actually. With the pandemic on top of an unplanned pregnancy, 2020 has certainly thrown Tweek and Craig for a loop or two. 

The pregnancy was technically a surprise from last December, about a year ago now. It was the typical story of a young couple in love. Tweek was usually meticulous about protection, ever since Craig stopped taking birth control because of some adverse side effects. One night of drinking and frantic, careless passion was all it took. 

They were both scared, initially. Craig’s shock from the news was overpowered by unrelenting constipation and morning sickness. Tweek’s immediate response was to run to the chapel before Craig’s dad chased him there with a shotgun. 

But Craig had plans for their future and wasn’t going to let something silly like a pregnancy get in the way of his schooling or an extravagant wedding. He managed to calm Tweek down by showing him photos he took at Clyde and Kenny’s nuptials; their fussy twins were the cutest flower girls anyone had ever seen.

Once they were able to process the news, Craig and Tweek agreed that their baby was going to be the greatest ring bearer ever, whenever they finally decided to get married. 

Tweek was still planning to propose soon anyway. Only the anxiety of picking out a ring and the daunting task of planning a wedding while they both finished school held him back. Craig has also said multiple times, in varying degrees of joking, that he would say no if Tweek didn’t ask him in the most romantic way possible. 

Quiet and reserved as he may be, it was a not so well kept secret that Craig had a taste for pageantry and flamboyant grandeur. He usually only got to showcase this in his art, but he appreciated Tweek’s creativity in expressing his love language. Suffice to say, they both wanted their engagement to be perfect. 

But 2020 was far from perfect. 

It started with a pregnancy and a pandemic, and everything just got more complicated from there. 

Craig’s naturally lean frame was already swelling up when quarantine started. At first it seemed like an early maternity leave, working from home while Tweek tried to keep the coffee shop afloat for as long as he could. 

What they thought would be a temporary setback on their already shaky plans turned to months trapped inside as their finances dwindled. 

Tweek Bros. Coffee went under quickly after the shut down, unable to keep up with all the new health codes and the financial strain. Craig got very few clients for his freelance photography and Tweek could only make so much with Uber Eats. With Tweek out of work, they had to rely on meager unemployment benefits and Craig’s remote job as their main sources of income. 

Craig managed to graduate in May, when all his classes moved online. Tweek was going to start school in the fall, having taken a mental health break the last few semesters. He decided to defer enrollment again for a while. He got decent financial aid but worried about attending in person classes during a pandemic, especially with a new baby on the way. 

With the baby due in August, Tweek scrambled to find a job and work as many hours as possible. He all but stapled his resume to every lamp post in South Park until he found something sustainable. It was looking bleak until his father swallowed his pride and landed an assistant manager position at a local Starbucks. He gave Tweek a part time job there after half the crew quit because of Covid.

Surprisingly, Tweek was handling everything very well. While bills and responsibilities kept piling up around him, he found a sense of purpose in it all. Despite all the pressure, he was doing all that he could to provide for his new family. His normal anxiety was definitely elevated and he was manic in his search for odd jobs to make ends meet, but he had a good support system to keep him going. 

Tweek reflects on that when he came home from work that night. He took a part time job stacking shelves for the holidays, just for the discounts and extra cash. He planned to start up his UberEats app after his shift, but Craig wanted him to come home early for dinner. Tweek walked in to Craig cursing as he pricked his finger trying to poke a needle and thread through some popcorn. 

Their newborn was laid out on his play mat, gurgling happily while Stripe the 6th scurried around him. Josh was enjoying tummy time while his daddy set up the Christmas tree.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Craig huffed, sticking the needle into its pin cushion. “This shit is even harder than I thought, I can’t believe they don’t sell it already on the string.”

Craig went to school for photography and interior design, so even on a tight budget he managed to make the apartment look stunning. Tinsel and holly hung from the ceiling and door frames, the whole room strung up with blue lights from the fridge to the front door. There were snowflake stickers on the frosty windows behind the breakfast nook. The table cloth was white and hand embroidered with snowmen and stars, held down by a beautiful blue candle centerpiece. The tree twinkled white and blue, lit up and half wrapped in popcorn and cranberry strings. Topping it all off was a silver glowing star that Craig’s grandmother had given him years back. Most of their ornaments were still in their boxes, waiting to be hung up with the utmost care and precision.

“Wow, you really outdid yourself!” Tweek said through misty eyes, tearing off his handmade mask.

Craig just rolls his eyes and goes to pick up Josh, who screeches in delight when he is handed to Tweek.

“Shut up dude,” Craig brushes himself off and heads towards the stove. “Get him ready in his chair, dinner should be ready by now.”

Holding their squirming child in his arms and watching his partner fuss around the kitchen, babbling about Christmas plans with their families, Tweek can’t help but feel the spirit of the holiday. 

He never imagined a year ago that they’d be this happy, despite everything.

They hadn’t planned for things to be this way, but neither one of them would change a thing. They both looked forward to the future and couldn’t wait to see what the new year has to offer.


End file.
